


A Small Favor

by JammyBLaya



Series: DSMP Fics By Jammy [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Hinted DNF lol, Minecraft, Multi, Non-Canonical Character Death, RPF, mcyt - Freeform, non-permanent death, of course it's angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JammyBLaya/pseuds/JammyBLaya
Summary: Dream is in the most secure structure in the SMP, so why is Ranboo worried? He has his new friends, maybe even family in the arctic; yet he's afraid.One sentence runs through his mind: It's not over.When Dream requests a visitation from Techno, how far will Dream go to officially call in his favor?*This is an alternate timeline fic- it's hard to keep up with plot, so some things will be very different from cannon.**This fic is a sequel to my last one, "The World Caved In," so if you need some context for some parts, read that one first.
Series: DSMP Fics By Jammy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130804
Kudos: 28





	1. Visitation Hours

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the wait! school and things, you know?

" _Who do you miss most, Dream?"  
  
_ " _Tommy, I think you should leave."_   
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
"You have a visitor, Dream."  
  
Sam's voice rang throughout the obsidian cell. Slumped against a wall, the masked prisoner looked lazily glanced towards the lowering barrier of lava. Dream hadn't expected this to happen; Tommy had visited the day before to cause his usual chaos, so there wasn't much of a reason for the british child to come today. Dream wondered how Tommy even had the patience travel through the entirety of Pandora's Vault. The whole process takes over an hour, after all. The automated bridge connecting the rest of the prison to the cell began slowly inching towards the now fully-lowered partition of lava.   
  
George was on the platform.   
  
The prisoner watched as his friend- _former_ friend- scanned the cell room. "Hello, Dream." George lightly chuckled. He sounded nervous. He had a right to; this was the person that had been manipulating him from the start, the person who ignited the wars, the one who had built their first home together- the one who destroyed it all for his own personal gain.   
  
  


"What are you doing here, George?"  
"I'm visiting you, obviously. You were my friend, you know."  
  
Dream looked away from George, anxiously shifting his position. "Look, I know I did some bad things, but-"  
George raised his voice, near to yelling, "You _blew up_ the community house! You call that just a 'bad thing?' It's horrible! We- we built that together, Dream! You destroyed that along with our friendship."  
  
He stared at the ever-smiling masked man, expecting a reply. Dream said nothing.  
  
"...Are you going to say anything?"  
  
"What more do you want from me? I'm already locked up, and I only have one life left. What more can I say to you, George? Did you just come here to berate me?"  
  
George sighed. He didn't know why he flew off the handle like he did, but something just made him so _angry._ As the two sat in dramatic silence, Dream opened his chest, took out a book, and began rapidly scrawling on the paper with a quill. Tilting his head, George looked at him with a quizzical look on his face. Dream closed the book and held it out to George.   
  
"I need you to bring this to Technoblade." George took the book in his hands, "Why should I?"  
"It's not like I can do it." Dream motioned to the lava wall."Think of it as a favor. I'll owe you one, or something." Dream shifted his mask half of his face was shown. "I'll miss you, Gogy."  
  
George called for the guard and left without another word.  
\-----------------------  
  
Coming back from the turtle farms, Techno trotted up the stairs of the cottage he shared with Philza. When he opened his door, he nearly tripped; a chest was placed in front of it. Grumbling, he opened up the mysterious package. Inside was a book, along with a sign that read 'Message from Dre.' Skimming through the book, Technoblade muttered to himself, "He's still trying to put in his favor, huh?"   
At that moment, Phil climbed down a ladder. "I figured I should let you take whatever's in the chest first," he said, storing food in a barrel. Technoblade tossed Philza the message from Dream.   
  
"...He wants you to break him out?"  
  
"He'd already asked me before, I told him I'd do it later."  
  
Philza knit his eyebrows. "You don't _technically_ have to do what he asks, right? What's he going to do to you?" The anarchist responded with a laugh, "Exactly! I'm choosing who I fight for now, Phil. I doubt he could use anything against us, anyways."  
  
At that moment, a pained scream reverberated through the mountain. The two members of their newly-formed Syndicate shared a glance with each other, then rushed outside to investigate.  
  
It was Ranboo.  
  



	2. Heartache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo hurts; Phil worries; Techno is angry. Not a very good combination. 
> 
> Arctic SBI content for the soul
> 
> (yes undertale reference)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: slight panic attack

Ranboo was curled up in the floor of his small hut, practically screaming. With his hands on his head, tears streaking down his face. It burned him of course, but he just couldn't stop. Enderman noises were emitting from his throat, along with pained groans. Techno scouted the area, searching for what might have caused Ranboo such panic, with axe in hand. Phil hovered over him with worry. 

"Ran? What happened?" Philza gently placed a hand on the half-enderman's shoulder.

Ranboo rubbed his eyes, stammering. "It's- I don't- It's  _ Dream _ -" He muttered frantically. Philza dried Ranboo's burning tears with his sleeve, softly speaking to him, "It's okay, Ran, it's okay-” Phil shot a fleeting look to Tehcno, who was half-way up the mountain. 

_ Some help, Please?  _ His silent expression said. Techno nodded, trotting down the cliff to the shack. 

Ranboo was hyperventilating still, but had at least stopped crying. In an attempt to calm him, Phil pulled him into a hug. “He said something about Dream, Techno,” Philza whispered. Techno glared. "A coincidence that we were _just_ talking about him." The anarchist sat down beside Phil and Ranboo, putting his axe away. Ranboo pulled away from Phil's embrace, clearing his throat, "Sorry about that uh- I don't know what happened. I just got this horrible headache, then his voice-" 

Philza interrupted him, "You don't have to apologize, Ran, it's okay. We can talk about Dream later. Why don't we go to the cabin for a while?" Ranboo looked up at him, finally cracking a smile. "I go to Techno's cabin a lot, don't I?" Upon hearing his name, Techno glanced up. "If it keeps you from wrecking my lawn _again,_ you can stay." To that, Phil rolled his eyes. The three traveled back to the cabin as they had done many times before. 

Before leaving, Ran grabbed the blue blanket Phil had given to them back at the cottage. At least that was of some comfort to him; he needed something like that, everyone did.

\-----------------------------

Comfortable in the cabin, Ranboo fell asleep; that gave the Syndicate a chance to speak about the matter at hand. 

"So, Dream obviously wants you to break him out, and when I said you didn’t have to-"

"-Ranboo gets hurt," Technoblade finished. "Somehow Dream knew. He's using him as leverage. If we don't bust him out he might hurt Ranboo even _more,_ and that would be moderately to severely horrible."  


Phil took off his hat, and pinched the bridge between his nose. "We need to break him out then, huh?"

Techno suddenly stood up. "We? No, Phil, it's too dangerous. I'd rather you not go with me on this one-" Phil stood up as well, crossing his arms, "I'm a grown man, I'm pretty sure I can handle myself. First, we need a plan."

"I don't know how we could do that. Mining wouldn't work, obviously, and the guard has the easiest access to the prison." Phil thought out loud. Techno's eyes widened; he had an idea. "Why don't I just become a guard? I can ask Sam about it. Once I'm in, you can request a visit to Dream and-" he paused, "-I lost it. That's all I have right now."

Phil nodded. "That's good, that's good. We can figure out the details _after_ you learn the prison layout. If Sam even lets you become a guard, I doubt he'd just give you a key to Dream's cell right away." Techno unsheathed his netherite sword,

"I could just, you know, 'ask politely' for Sam to give me the keys-"

"No, Techno."

"Killing people has fixed my problems before, I don't see why it wouldn't work now."

Philza sighed. "You'd draw too much attention. You definitely don't need that now." Techno reluctantly agreed, of course; he couldn't say no to Phil's request.

Techno began packing his gear. "I'll go and try to find Sam. I've heard he's been working on some project for Tommy. I'll see if I can find him there."

Being as quietly as he could, as not to wake Ranboo, Techno set out to find Sam. 


	3. UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slow chapters - sorry!

I've been busy with school and things, so chapters will come out relatively slow. 

I'm still figuring out the plot of this fic, and how to put it into words. 

I also have some other projects I'm working on with this account, so if you want to read those, you can too!


End file.
